Caleb Rivers
Caleb Samuel Rivers is the new kid in Rosewood High, Hanna's ex-boyfriend also a former housemate, and former spy for Jenna Marshall. Due to his checkered past, broken family and the fact that he illegally hacks phones for money, he is very secretive and personal and has a reputation for being "sketchy." Relationships Romantic (see Hanna Marin) Season 1 Caleb and Hanna first meet when Hanna, having heard about his hacking skills, asks him to fix Emily's phone so she can call Maya at her reform school. She and Emily pick up her phone at the dance, where Caleb cryptically tells Hanna that while he may not know much about her, she doesn't know much about herself, either. Hanna and Caleb begin to see each other more and more in the hallways and finally talk when they are both stuck in detention. Caleb breaks the engine of Mrs. Montgomery's car after Hanna tells him she doesn't want her to get to Philadelphia (where she would discover Aria and Mr. Fitz). Hanna is stunned that he would do this for her, especially when she never asked him to. In return, Caleb asks her to go on a date with him, but she refuses. Hanna later learns that Caleb is homeless and is living at the school, having been abandoned by his biological parents as well as his foster parents. Touched, Hanna offers to let him stay in her basement, as long as he keeps it a secret from her mother. Caleb, given that he is secretly living in Hanna's basement, decides it's time he met the 'mom' (Ashley Marin). He rings the doorbell in "The New Normal" and introduces himself to Ashley. She is concerned about Hanna becoming friends with him, wary of his secretive, sarcastic personality.In "The Bad Seed", Hanna accidentally sees Caleb naked in the shower, which he brushes off by flirting with her more. Overwhelmed by her new attraction to him, she ignores and avoids him, which confuses Caleb enough to nearly make him leave (since he thought she didn't want him there anymore). Hanna reluctantly tells the truth and explains why she is so shy, and Caleb is tender towards this. Touched, Hanna kisses him, which escalates into a full-on make out. Thus, the two of them begin to secretly date. In "A Person of Interest", Hanna's already-wary mother becomes aware of Caleb's living arrangement and kicks him out. Hanna goes with him and they camp out in the woods. They are talking about their past and roasting marshmallows, when they start kissing. Hanna later loses her virginity to him in the tent. In the episode "Someone to Watch Over Me," Hanna finds an Owl in Caleb's backpack when she was putting his breakfast for "to go." Aria and Emily over hear Caleb talking to someone, most likely a girl, and tells Hanna that he might be dating someone else and hasn't tell her. Hanna disagrees because she doesn't want to believe them, not after they just had sex in the woods. Jenna is walking by and the girls sees the owl that Hanna showed them from her phone; believing that Jenna is the other girl Caleb was talking to on the phone. Hanna then calls and texts Caleb but he wouldn't answer. Later on, Hanna leaves a note and puts it in Caleb's locker, she then remembers the numbers 2-1-4. She goes back to Caleb's locker and enters the numbers 2-1-4 and it opens Caleb's locker which shocks Hanna. Near the end of the episode, Hanna and Caleb has a fight. Caleb tells Hanna that Jenna paid him to be available for her so he can get money. He thought it was just a "pretty girls rivalry," but after things started happening between Caleb and Hanna he told Hanna that he wasn't spying on her most of the time. Caleb sees the disappointed look on Hanna's face and tries to hug her, but Hanna says don't touch me. Caleb then grabs his stuff, glimpsed at Hanna, then left. Later, Hanna is shown crying and her mom asked her where is Caleb, she tells her mom that Caleb left and her mom asks if she can come in. Hanna says no because she is about to take a bath, then she continues to cry. Hanna and Caleb's relationship is currently unknown. In the next episode "Monster in the End," Caleb asks Aria to tell Hanna that he is sorry and so on. Then later, Hanna talks to Caleb about what Jenna wants, and he tells her she wanted a key and that he misses her. During the episode, Caleb goes to Hanna's house and tells her mom to give Hanna a letter; but her mom refuses and tells Caleb that Hanna doesn't need another boy to go and not say goodbye face to face. Caleb then goes to the carnival, and Hanna quickly hides; he asks Mona where is Hanna but she says that Hanna stepped out, and won't come back until he leaves. Caleb then sighs and tell Mona to give Hanna a letter. When Caleb walks away, Mona opens the letter and reads it while shaking her head; then she rips the letter, throw it into the trash barrel, and dumps drink over it. Hanna then comes back and asked what Caleb wanted, and Mona said that he asked if they had change for a 20 dollar bill. Near the end of this episode, Hanna was about to talk to Caleb before he went onto the bus to leave to Arizona, but then tells Aria that they need to find the others and open the storage place with the key. Season 2 Caleb is currently back in Rosewood and staying at Lucas' house. Earlier, Lucas had brought Caleb back to Rosewood to reunite with Hanna, but even though Hanna was relieved to hear that Caleb had tried to say goodbye before he left, she still was not ready to forgive him yet. In "Blind Dates," Caleb is once again attending Rosewood High. He is eager to take Lucas' up on his suggestion to make his date with Danielle a double with Caleb and Hanna. Caleb pushes Hanna during lunch to accept, but she initially refuses. After a few moments, she gives in, but she points out that it is for Lucas's sake, not Caleb's benefit. During the date, Caleb is back at Hanna's place joking around with her like old times, though Hanna seems annoyed by this. When Lucas informs Hanna that Danielle's assumption that Hanna is still into Lucas is ruining their date, she asks Caleb to embrace her, thus settling Danielle's fears and enabling her to get close to Lucas. Caleb is happy to clutch Hanna again, but she remarks that she isn't easy, letting him know she did it for their audience, not him. Friendships Caleb doesn't like to let anyone get too close to him, except Hanna who he was previously dating but still has feelings for (as of last time we saw him). We have only seen Caleb interact with a few other people: Hanna, Ms. Marin, Aria, Spencer, Emily, and a few random students from Rosewood High. Quotes Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Males Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Deuteragonist Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2